Although many types of games have been developed for purposes of entertainment and amusement, such games have suffered from various drawbacks. For example, some games are relatively simple to learn and are thus easily mastered in a short time after which interest in the game diminishes to a point where little or no enjoyment is derived from playing the game. Other games are more difficult to learn and are thus more satisfying, but may be so time consuming to play and devoid of action that the participants become disinterested. A few games are so difficult to learn that it can become difficult in itself to find others with which to play the game.
Table games have become popular, and especially those simulating actual sports played on a field or court. In addition to the advantages of compact size and portability, the popularity of such table games in large part has been due to similarities between the table game and the actual game. The table games of the prior art, however, are marginally realistic at best due to the fact that the rules of play are only partially similar to those of the actual game. Table games based on actual sports games such as football, rugby, soccer or basketball have tended to be simplistic and thus unrealistic.
For instance, heretofore there has not been available a table game realistically simulating the game of football and its various offensive and defensive situations. A need has thus arisen for an improved table game having greater realism to an actual field game.